


Naruto Questionnaire

by le3chan



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le3chan/pseuds/le3chan
Summary: JR listed the member who suit to Naruto characters the most.





	Naruto Questionnaire

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a question given to JR at whoyou fansign
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's the link](https://twitter.com/amusingjonghyun/status/1015981838890758144?s=19)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, this is my first english fic. Please bear with me for any mistake I made. English is not my first language.
> 
> Enjoy~~

It's midnight when they're home. Today was a long day. Full with practice and a fansign event. It's tiresome, but a happy day nonetheless.

Jonghyun laid on the sofa, watching his brothers stumbled, almost colaps with sleepiness. Jonghyun closed his eyes. A soft smile gracing his lips. His brothers were so cute. All of them.

When he opened his eyes, he found Minki standing beside him. A devilish smile pasted in his lips, a pillow in his hand. "Ouch!" Minki's pillow was thrown at him. A very hard throw.

(Crossed Minki out from the cute list. He's not cute. At all.)

"Can you be less obvious, Kim JR- _ssi_?"

"About what?" Jonghyun asked, a bit confused.

"ABOUT WHAT?!" Minki was not shouting, ok? "About that Naruto question, you jerk! Why am I Deidara, when you're Hinata, Dongho is Naruto, and Aron _hyung_ is Rock Lee?!"

"Oh, that."

"Don't 'Oh, that' me, Kim Jonghyun! Why. Am. I. Deidara. Kim. Jonghyun?!"

Jonghyun stood up, "You're mean. Simple as that," and walked pass Minki to kitchen.

"MEAN?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM MEAN, KIM JONGHYUN?! YA! COME BACK HERE, YOU JERK!"

"So," Jonghyun jumped. He didn't hear Dongho's footsteps. "I am Naruto and you're Hinata, eh?" Jonghyun could hear the smirk. "So obvious."

Jonghyun turned, one eyebrow raised. "What about it?"

Dongho shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just happy," a teasing smile on his lips, "Hinata-chan."

Jonghyun delivered a punch to Dongho's chest, cheeks reddening. "Shut up." Tilting his head up, a way of asking a kiss, "I love you, Dongho-ya."

Dongho kissed him. Once. Twice. And the third, a long and hard kiss. "I love you too, Hinata-chan."

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving your time to read this


End file.
